Pain,Pain Go Away
by Chikane Shizuma
Summary: I was consumed in a wave of crimson flowing hair,she lifted her lips from mine only to lightly touch my face. I can hear her whisper my name, and I knew that I was desperately,undeniably, hopelessly, falling in love with her.


Chapter 1

There was once a day such as this one, where the sun was blocked by stormy gray clouds threatening to burst into angry loud echoes that can be heard across the city and letting down great drops of water soaking anyone who wasn't fortunate enough to get out an umbrella or out of the rain. Miya looked out from her fog covered window hoping to get a glimpse of the mysterious unknown angel. She wiped the fog with her sleeve with great vigor, and anxiously looked around her gloomy backyard full of dead grass and her mother's unkept garden that was beginning to grow brown. Miya remembered the day her mother planted it saying that it would be a great mother and daughter activity but her mother had been busy at work a lot lately and had no time to tend to it. But failed experiments and disappointed memories wasn't what she was looking for. She was scanning the backyard in hopes of finding that mysterious that she couldn't find her, Miya's gaze wondered to a blackened crop circle that was burned into the dead grass where the angel took off on wings of glorious crimson flames and with hair the color of bright red blood swaying in long curls in the night breeze holding up a glorious sword stained with blood from when the blade bit deeply into the shoulder of a fallen demon that already turned to days like this Miya couldn't help but remember that fateful night.

Chapter 2 Miya tossed and turned on her bed making the blanket that was caressing her body to wrap around her tightly. She finally surrendered and sat up in her bed letting out a deep exhausted sigh like all people do when they realize that sleep was a hopeless battle. She slowly got out of her bed and made it to the window and looked out of it to see a slumbering world filled with the moon's light to help guide the dreams of thousands of people sleeping soundly this instant. Miya envied those people who could so sleep soundly with no worries in their lives; they didn't have to worry about when their moms would get home, if she ever went home at all. Sometimes Miya's mother would be gone for weeks on business trips around the world while leaving her behind, such as on nights like this one. She let out another sigh while silent tears flowed down in great numbers; it was as if there was a surging sea of loneliness and pain trapped in her heart and the only way to let it out was the simple act of crying for many hours at a time. But no matter the numbers of times she cried she knew that the pain and loneliness would come again in greater numbers. She glanced out the window again with a tear streaked face and lonely eyes that widened into great discs as a giant hideous Monster with eyes as big and cold like undead fish and claws as big and sharp as knives came colliding toward her window. She closed her eyes tightly ducking under the window and sucked in what she thought would be her last breath before she was going to be ripped apart by the monster's razor sharp claws. A few feet from when the monster would break through the window and devour Miya's blood, it was hit square in the chest by a giant ball of crimson fire. There was a huge echoing boom from where the ball of flames hit the demon in the chest and the night air was soon filled with a repugnant odor of charred meat as the demon fell against an old oak tree. Following quickly behind the ball of crimson flames was a majestic angel; she took out a long crimson blade from it's sheath and swung it deep into the monster's shoulder severing it's neck in the process. Instantly the demon's massive form turned into black dust and was quickly swept away by the night breeze. She quickly sheathed her sword and looked up at the window curiously. The angel glided to the window and sank into the wall. Upon entering Miya's room she saw a figure cowering under the window. The angel walked toward the figure. upon hearing the angel's foot steps instead of the shredding of demon claws coming toward her, Miya looked up astonished. The angel was taken aback by the girl's tear stained face and sad lonely eyes and suddenly felt a feeling of pity mixed in with sympathy;feelings the angel was not used to feeling aside from the rage and satisfaction that came from demon slaying: She bent down next to the cowering figure and without even thinking kissed her lightly upon her lips.

Chapter 3 Miya let out a surprised groan as,all the the pain and suffering that Miya collected over the years slowly disappeared and was replaced with great waves of comfort and happiness things Miya had not Felt in a long time. Miya quickly kissed the angel back and more indescribable feelings came rushing from the angel's lips into her body. The angel was surprised to be kissed back, and so much pain and grief was felt in the kiss, that the angel's instincts told her to get rid of all this girl's pain and loneliness. The angel followed her instincts and lightly pressed the tip of her tong onto the front of Miya's teeth and was reward by a low moan coming from Miya 's angel broke the kiss and heard a cry of complaint escape from Miya. The angel chuckled, while Miya swallowed gulps of air. "who are you?" asked Miya. The angel looked at Miya and thought she was quiet beautiful for a human, with light brown hair cascading from her shoulders and eyes as blue and deep as The sky. "I go by many names some long forgotten by man but, you can call me Hanazono Shizuma." Miya smiled, something she hasn't done in years." is that japanese?" asked Miya. The angel shrugged her shoulders releasing her flaming crimson wings in the process. "I have to go now good night, Miya" "Wait!" Miya yelled grabbing Shizuma's wrist. "will I ever see you again?" asked Miya. The angel smiled and pulled onto her wrist Miya's hold growing tighter as she pulled Miya onto her feet and kissed her again lightly on the lips. "perhaps" whispered Shizuma and she disappeared in a flash. Miya thought that the angel had gone, until she heard a light tap on her window. She quickly ran on shaky legs towards it to look out and see the glorious crimson angle spread her blood red wings and take off into the night lit by the moon and leaving behind only a blackened circle that had been burned into the long dead grass.  
Part 2 On a monday morning as Miya made her Way into the School quad, all the students ignored her Existence completely. In school Miya was known as the loner, with no friends no Social life and no boyfriend. Every second at school turned to Hours as the pain and loneliness returned in great numbers. Miya wanted to see Shizuma, knowing that she is the only one who can get rid of the pain. At the end of the school day, the pain was becoming so unbearable that she quickly rushed home. Miya opened the old oak door and ran to the kitchen. The pain and grief now, was doubled and Miya could only think of one solution to let it out; she grabbed a sharp knife from the counter and quickly dashed outside. The backyard gave out a sense of gloom and death , which fitted Miya's emotions perfectly. She slowly sat down inside the black circle and looked out at the cloudy grey sky as tears slowly trickled down her shakily took the knife in her left hand and slowly moved it toward the big throbbing vein in her wrist. "what do you think your doing Miya?"yelled an angelic voice. "Shizuma is that you?" Miya called Shizuma appeared, sitting on the grass beside Miya, tightly embracing her."I asked you a question Miya,what are you doing with that knife?" Before Miya can answer Shizuma slowly started to cover Miya's neck in warm small kisses. Miya can instantly feel the pain leaving her body and replaced with great waves of happiness. "as long as I got to see you Shizuma I didn't care if I was dead or alive" answered Miya. Shizuma stopped, and stared at Miya angrily making Miya's heart skip a beat, even when she is angry Miya thought that Shizuma was breathtakingly beautiful. "Dead or alive! Were you planning to end your life!" Shizuma moved her lips until it was just below Miya's ear."do you know what would happen to my heart if you were no longer alive?"Shizuma whispered.  
"maybe you can show me." Miya replied as Miya leaned into the angel until their lips met. Shizuma was surprised, never in her entire existence had she ever met a human who would sacrifice their life so easily. She felt Miya's mouth part and slowly inserted her tong until it was entwined with Miya's. The angel broke the kiss and with a frustrated sigh,grabbed the knife from Miya's hand and held it tightly in both of her hands. "Shizuma don't you'll hurt yourself!" Miya angel released her grip on the knife and the air was suddenly filled with the smell of melting metal and burning rubber as what was left of the knife dripped into the grass in unrecognisable puddles. "it will take more than that to hurt me Miya" said the angel, lightly touching Miya's tear stained cheek. Miya titled her head just a fraction until their lips met again. Miya wrapped her hands strongly into the angel's crimson hair as she slowly caressed Shizuma's face with the other. The angel began to move her lips towards the lower half of Miya's neck and started burying it in small kisses again, giving Miya the chance to breath. "is this why you summoned me Miya,to do this?" Shizuma questioned between kisses. "summoned?...ah!" gasped Miya as the angel bit down lightly onto her neck. "hmm" said Shizuma pulling away "it seems that spot is extremely sensitive" Miya then pushed the angel further onto the grass until she was on her back. She than began to lick a part of the angel's neck making a trail towards her lips. Miya heard Shizuma let out another groan and her heart quickly sped up. As she broke the kiss Miya laid on her back panting,"what...did..you mean by...summoned?" Questioned Miya. Shizuma grabbed Miya's hand and slowly led it to the edge of the black circle. "this is a spell that I made, it'll alert me when your in danger or deeply depressed." Shizuma then brought Miya's hand to her lips briefly for a second before returning her attention towards Miya. "anymore questions?" asked Shizuma. Miya shook her head as she moved closer to the angel. Shizuma began to kiss her neck again. she then began to bite down slightly sucking on her neck tenderly. Miya let out a gasp"Shizuma, no not there.." Shizuma paused,"why? do you not like it?" asked Shizuma. "no... I actually like it alot" was Miya's reply. The angel let out a light chuckle," oh really?" said Shizuma and began to bite down on Miya's neck again this time using her tong to suck a little harder, this time Miya couldn't help but gasp louder. Shizuma slowly pulled away from Miya's neck."It's getting late, you should go to bed now Miya" Miya looked up to the now black sky glittering with stars. She grabbed the angel and pulled her closer into a tight embrace."I refuse". Replied Miya. Shizuma looked at her amused," Oh, don't you have school tomorrow Miya?" she Buried her face into the angel's crimson hair."I don't want to go to school if your not going to be there." replied Miya. A warm tingly sensation filled the angel's heart and she quickly recognized that feeling for what it was...love. 


End file.
